Back into the saddle
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Sonny is coming back home to the farm in Middleton. She soon finds out that Alex, the new stable hand, isn't the easyist person to get along with. What happens when she finally breaks Alex's shell? Alex/Sonny femslash semi demena selena/demi R
1. Grabbing hold

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny!!!!" my mom yelled before pulling me into a big hug in the middle of the airport. I smile at her and hug her back. I know I've changed a little well I was away in L.A., but I don't think I've changed too much.

We drive back to our farm in Middleton. I rolled down my window on the truck and smelled the country air. I missed everything about Middleton. I was on summer break, because everyone needed a break. I smiled and fell asleep in the truck.

"Sonny Honey! Wake up!" my mom says as she shakes me awake. I yawn then get out of the car to see it was almost midnight. I smiled at my mom and walked up stairs to my room. It hadn't changed one bit since I was last in it. I can't believe that it has been over a year since I've been home. I'm 17 now and I got to say I'm loving it.

I fell asleep right away. I didn't dream of anything so I had a peaceful night. When I woke up I saw it was 6: 30 am and I could smell mom cooking breakfast. I got dressed into a pair of my new jeans and a purple blouse. I brushed my hair and walk down stairs to see it is 6:46 am. I smile at my mom and I sit down at the table waiting for her to bring me my breakfast. She smiles at me and goes back to cooking her biscuits and gravy. I noticed she grabbed a package of bacon from the fridge and some eggs. I lift my eyebrow, but before I can say anything someone walked into the house.

"Stupid... dumb... damn .... grrrr!"

I turn around to see a girl my age storming into the house. She has short black hair that barely goes past her shoulders that I must add has straw sticking out of it at all angles, a old looking black Paramore T-shirt, wore out blue jeans and black converses. I wonder who the hell she is, but before I can ask she is sitting at the table next to me and my mom is talking to her.

"What's the problem?" my mom asks the strange girl.

She sighs and answers, "Carl is at it again. I swear he has some nerve not sharing with the other horses."

My mom sighs as well and I'm still completely lost. I mean this stranger walks in and my mom talks to her.

"Will you put him in a box after breakfast?"

The girls says, "Of course Connie."

Ok. I'm so staring into space now. I have no clue what the hell is going on! She called my mom by her first name. Mom isn't big on people calling her Connie. She scared me when I was little into never calling her that.

Mom looks over at me and it looks like a light bulb went off. She smiled shyly and looked over at the stranger.

"Alex this is my daughter Sonny. Sonny this is Alex. She's my stable hand." my mom says.

"Hi." Alex says and holds out her hand to me and I shake it.

"Hey." I answer back. To me she doesn't seem all that friendly. She seemed fine with my mom, but I guess that is because she works with mom everyday.

Mom gives Alex a plate of bacon with two eggs and I and she eat her biscuits and gravy. After breakfast Alex is out of the house in a flash I guess getting back to her chores. I sigh and wonder why she didn't seem to like me all that much. Is it because I left my mom here all alone for a year? Or is she not friendly? I don't know, but I think it is a combo of the two.

I head back up stairs and call up everyone on the cast to wish them a good morning. We all warmed up to each other, and ALL. I called my blond co worker and she was awake and happy to answer the phone! When I'm done I head back down stairs to see it is about 10 so I try to decide what I'm going to do.

The only answer that comes to me and go and watch the horse. My mom and I breed thoroughbreds and painted horses. My dad owned the farm before he died a few years back. He always told me that no matter how well you train a mustang, you can never be sure. He proved that when his mustang dragged him into town. He died from the half mile gallop upside down.

I walk out to the field and I looked at all the horses. I noticed that we have a few new ones from when I was last here, but the one that had me staring was this big black on standing in the middle of a group of painted horses. It didn't look thoroughbred so I was stumped. Then it hit me.

The black horse was a full out mustang. I climbed over the fence to get a better look at it, but I fell and it must of noticed because it came running after me. I couldn't move any bone in my body. I was in total fear. Then I saw a pair of converses in front of me. I looked up to see Alex with her hands in front of her. The moment the mustang saw her it slowed to a stop in front of her.

I was shocked when it pushed her shoulder a little bit. She laughed and ran her fingers through its thick black mane. I looked shocked at her. She had this caring glow in her eyes and I wanted to see that more. I mean, I loved the way she laughed and the way she treated the mustang with respect. Wait! What! Did I just use the word 'love' and a form of 'Alex' in the same sentence!

* * *

**_Sara:_** I'm just getting started! I have the story plot and everything ready! I just need to type it! I was going to make Alex all friendly and stuff, but then I realized that would take away from the storyplot. so not so friendly Alex it is! I also was going to make Sonny spoiled, but I just couldn't do that to her. R&R!


	2. Falling off

**Alex POV**

OMG! I saw Thanatos, my mustang, charge Sonny. I know I acted like I didn't care, but I _REALLY_ did. She is past beautiful! Connie knows that I'm gay and I think she wants me to fall for her daughter. I mean come on! Who wouldn't fall for her chocolate brown hair and those brown eyes that screamed love.

I shook my head and ran in front of Sonny holding my hands up to stop Thanatos. He slowed and playful pushed me. I couldn't help, but laugh at him. I pushed him to let him know that it was alright and he could go back to where he was. I looked down at Sonny to see that she was bleeding from her chin. I got to say I blew my cover.

**Sonny POV**

I was kinda dizzy from my fall and my chin hurt, but my god did Alex look _FINE_! I smile at the black haired beauty before me. She bends down and carefully whips the blood from my chin. I lean in a little to her touch and I feel her freeze.

I think I did something wrong so I look up right away. "Sorry." I say before I get off of the ground. I try to climb the fence, but I end up falling off on the other side hurting myself again. I sigh and pick myself off of the ground. I walk over to the barn.

*9 hour later*

Ok this is better. I'm on my horse Sunshine, a golden Quarter Horse mare with a silver mane, and I feel grate. I'm out in the forest with her and I hear this strange sound. I turn Sunshine around to see a mountain lion looking at me.

Sunshine rears me off of her and the lion, goes for me. I curl up into a ball and wait for its claws. I suddenly feel it start to rain. The rain is rolling down my cheek and hitting ground then I feel it.

I scream at the pain then I hear a gun shot. I open my eyes to see the lion dead on the ground by my bleeding leg. I shake with pain and fear so I close my eyes. I feel someone pick me up and place me on a horse with their wet body behind mine.

**Alex POV**

It was getting late for Sonny to be out so I went out on Thanatos to look for her. I found her to see her leg being clawed at by a mountain lion. I didn't think I just shoot. I hit it and it died right away. I ran in the mud to Sonny. She wouldn't open her eyes and I knew this was bad. I pulled her into my arms and put her on Thanatos then got behind her to ride us back to the ranch.

I tapped Thanatos lightly and he started to move to the house. I looked down to see the bleeding was getting worst as we went. I looked around and I noticed I was still wearing my old Paramore shirt. I have many of them.

"Thanatos keep walk to the house. I have to fix her leg."

I pull her sideways so I can see her leg. I rip the bottom of my shirt so I have a strip and I tie her leg off gently. She moans in pain and I push her bangs out of her face. I can see her starting to pale and it pains me to see her like this. I've only known her for a few hours, but I feel like I've known her for years.

We start to clear the forest and I pull Sonny closer to my chest and kick Thanatos harder. He starts to gallop as I hold Sonny. She keeps whimpering and I keep telling her that it will be ok.

I stop Thanatos in front of the house and I jumped off. I grab a hold of Sonny and I run her into the house yelling, "Connie! Get her room set up! She's hurt!"


End file.
